


what you don't know

by taekwoonded



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overwatch - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Torture, written in lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoonded/pseuds/taekwoonded
Summary: life has a deadly sense of humor. what you miss in the setup might just kill you later.





	

the nights when he comes home from missions are nights that hakyeon spends in silence as he spectates the colliding scars on his skin that still wage war long after the battle had been won. his eyes find the newest additions, bright red with passion much like the passion that fills the young recruits his husband would describe to his sometimes. he’s not sure why he has this habit, but he does. perhaps it’s the concern brought on by hindsight, the concern for taekwoon’s life. the feeling he gets never changes, unyielding in every attempt he’s ever made to dull the sharp slice that severs his heart and drops it into his stomach. 

the mornings are spent forgetting all his worries and fears when he smiles and greets his in that unforgettably sweet, sleep riddled voice. he doesn’t need to be immediately aware of his worry first thing. he spends his time holding him, loving him, until he takes notice of the minute tensions in his eyes. he usually catches on when he’s laughing for the first time that morning. he kills it quietly by calling his name, but hakyeon's dead laughter still lives on in his smile. 

“did you sleep last night?”

“no… i didn’t,” hakyeon admits and the memory of his laughter from just seconds before are erased from his lips as they mold themselves into a sheepish shape.

“were you worrying again?” he doesn’t have to wait for an answer, he already knows based off the timid curve of his grin. “didn’t I tell you that you’d be the death of me?”

hakyeon laughs at that, grateful for taekwoon's attempt to take his mind off his anxieties. “you did, but with your occupation, you’re hardly giving me any chances here.”

“you’ve had plenty of opportunities, you’re just not seeing them.” 

“maybe i wanted a fair fight, jung taekwoon!” he pouts indignantly the moment just before he flattens him on his back and settles himself straddled on his stomach. “maybe i wanted you to see me as i killed you!” his voice is purposefully childish as he rapidly pats his chest with the palms of his hands. “take that! and that! and that!”

all the while, taekwoon just lays there, laughing and smiling at his husband. he’s being unusually silly this morning, but he has no reason to mind it. after a moment or two he grabs his wrists and holds them together so he can immobilize them between the two of them once he pulls his down to lie against him. “nothing will happen to me, i promise i’ll come back to you safe.”

“you better.”

\----------

hakyeon never expected that he’d be the one who didn’t come home safe. he didn’t imagine that he’d end up kidnapped. he is ordinary; he is unimportant; he is a civilian. he never imagined he would be used against taekwoon. the thing he least suspected, the thing he never would have guessed, is being kidnapped to be used as the bullet that ends his husband’s life.

he’s crying. he’s screaming. with every fiber of his being, he’s rejecting their plans to take down the man he loves; but, god, should he have known that he was such a thorn in talon’s side. he should have known, just by the layers and layers of scar tissue that make up his skin. 

forgive me, he cries as they batter him and color him with bruises until he looks like a rorschach test. forgive me, he begs as they taunt his and ask his questions that make it harder and harder to answer the way he normally would. forgive me, he whispers as they inject him with some sort of drug.

somewhere in the world, taekwoon feels a shiver run down his spine and he can't explain why.

\----------

he can't explain how relieved he feels when sanghyuk notifies him that they've found hakyeon and that he's unharmed. he can't; he really can't. after all, it's been months. he couldn't believe he'd managed to survive that long. it was morbid, but he had suspected that talon would have killed him long ago considering what he meant to the spearhead that ran operations against them. the first thing he does when they're alone is drown his in his vast embrace as he quietly sobs over his shoulder.

"you're alive."

"i'm alive."

\----------

two weeks later, jung taekwoon is found dead in his bed with a bullet in his skull. hakyeon isn't. he's missing for the second time and they have no doubt it's talon's doing. 

what they don't know is that jung hakyeon shot his husband in the head as he slept without so much as a thought regarding the years they spent together. just one squeeze of the trigger killed the jungs. taekwoon's husband had been dead a few months now but his body lives on without him. 

what overwatch doesn't know might kill them; that's the plan, at least.


End file.
